Streaks of Royalty
by Woody K
Summary: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline walked in the Mushroom Kingdom and other places completely naked. The princesses and mayor streaked completely naked in public and they loved every second of it. They enjoyed being naked in various locations and having sex in front of many people. Request from DRE MONTOYA.
1. Chapter 1

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Mayor Pauline were standing inside the entrance at Peach's Castle. They were all alone once again. Mario and Luigi were still seeing the sights with Cappy and Tiara. Meanwhile, Toadsworth was away on official business again, he mentioned that he'd gone for at least eight hours today. Daisy broke the silence by asking, "Did Toadsowrth say when he'll be back?"

Peach answered, "Not for another six hours."

Rosalina questioned them, "We remember what we discussed, right?"

Pauline replied, "Taking off all our clothes and being completely naked in public."

Peach blushed a bit, "It's still pretty hard to believe we're actually going to go through with it."

Daisy giggled, "It's going to be so much fun, being naked outside, the wind on our exposed skin, the grass on our bare feet, the way our breasts and butt cheeks will jiggle around as we walk past people more clothed than us. I promised we would come back here before Toadsworth does."

Peach offered to strip first, she pulled her dress over her head and carefully folded it, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she unhooked her pink bra and slid off her pink underwear. Now Peach was completely naked, except for her crown and she put all of her stripped clothes in the corner of a wall next to the front door. Peach put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm completely naked in front of you three, who wants to go next?"

After a few seconds of silence, Daisy said, "I'll do it."

Daisy pulled her dress over her head, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, unhooked her orange bra and slid off her orange underwear and placed her clothes next to Peach's with folding anything, leaving Daisy as naked as Peach was. Peach and Daisy slowly walked towards each other, mesmerized by each other's naked beauty, Peach wrapped her arms around Daisy's shoulders while Daisy hugged Peach's waist, Daisy also caressed Peach's buttocks, groping them in every way possible. They kissed on the lips and moaned with passion.

Rosalina and Pauline looked at each other, Rosalina went next, she pulled her dress over her head, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she unhooked her baby blue bra and slid off her baby blue underwear and tossed them aside to land land next to Daisy's clothes, leaving Rosalina as naked as Peach and Daisy were. Rosalina hugged Peach from behind, sandwiching the blonde between her and Daisy as Rosalina kissed Peach's bare back and neck.

The three naked women looked at the clothed one, Pauline got the message and pulled her dress over her head, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, Then, she unhooked her red bra and slid off her red underwear and tossed them next to Rosalina's clothes, leaving Pauline as naked as the others. Pauline hugged Daisy from behind and kissed her bare back and neck.

After all while of hugging and kissing naked, they separted from each other and spent some time showing off their flat bellies to each other. Everyone admired each other's plump breasts and toned tummies with cute little belly buttons, they also agreed to have themselves clean shaven all over their vaginas, no one had any pubes, Peach asked, "Now what?"

Daisy smiled, "We go out and being our public streaking, it's a day that's as beautiful as our naked bodies."

Rosalina looked at them and asked, "Aren't you worried about how your subjects will react when they see us all walking around naked?"

Pauline replied, "Well, I'm sure people won't mind. After all, if someone doesn't like what they see, we're just so beautiful that people will surely be forgiving enough to not report us to the police."

The redhead offered, "Tell you what, I can keep an eye out and see if a police car gets close, then I'll let you all know so we can hide."

Peach smiled, "Thanks, Daisy."

The naked blonde looked at her equally naked friends, asking them, "Are you all ready?"

Daisy said, "Yes, we are. Here goes nothing."

Everyone nodded, Peach opened the front door and she exited her castle, then Daisy, then Rosalina, then Pauline, who closed the door. As they walked side by side across the bridge and onto the grassy field with mushroom house scattered all over, each small gust of wind that touched their bare skin was a stark reminder that the four women were utterly naked in public. Since they left their clothes behind, they had no way to cover themselves. The thought excited everyone, Peach was to the very left, Daisy was to Peach's right, Rosalina was to Daisy's right and Pauline was to the very right. As their breasts and buttocks jiggled with every step they took, Peach asked them with a cute smile, "How are you naked ladies doing?"

Daisy smiled, "So far, so good."

Rosalina and Pauline concurred, "We're fine."

Walking naked across grass and passing houses where Toads, Yoshis, Birdos, Piantas and Nokis could stare at the naked women, the onlookers would either be turned on and act perverted with lust, some where shocked, some were disgusted and others just chose to not react at all because they had bigger problems.

Blades of grass tickled the soles of their bare feet, Peach was noticing how her nipples stiffened, so did Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's nipples, given their situation, they were already totally naked by choice. Anyone coming out of their houses would see them anyway, they didn't feel like they needed to hide, except when a police car approached. In some of the houses, they saw people through the windows, sitting in their living rooms or moving in the kitchens.

Being totally nude and turned on from it, Peach hugged and squeezed her breasts out in the open, their public nudity was incredibly exciting. Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline also played with their breasts. As they approached the streets, cars were driving on the roads in front of them. Standing naked at intersections, being totally exposed, the idea of walking down the streets completely nude in front of all of the traffic was clearly crazy and their clits throbbed and pulled at them.

Looking down, Peach smiled at her beautiful breasts and her cute erect nipples, then smiled at Daisy's breasts. Peach let her left hand touch her left breast and her right hand touch Daisy's left breast. Daisy giggled from having her breast fondled, then let her left hand touch Peach's right breast and her right hand touch Rosalina's left breast. Rosalina responded by touching Daisy's right breast with her left hand and touching Pauline's left breasts with her right hand. Pauline fondled her right breast with her right hand and Rosalina's right breast with her left hand.

They all laughed as they fondled each other's breasts simultaneously, then pinched each other's nipples while Peach sucked her left nipple and Pauline sucked her right. No one could help it, their racks were just too luscious to leave unattended, but they stopped after a few minutes.

Snaking a hand between their legs, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline rubbed their fingers lightly over their swollen clits. Suddenly, a car honked and they jumped a bit, the driver happily waved to the naked women. For a few moments, they stopped to take in the fact they were fully exposed in the open streets. Looking down at themselves, the four of them saw their own swollen nipples on their big boobs and their naked pussies. Their hands were caressing their upper bodies and their crotches, all stark reminders that they were walking completely naked through the Mushroom Kingdom where anyone could see them.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline all kept walking nude on the open sidewalk, feeling their shoeless feet slap the concrete below, they just kept walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The traffic was everywhere. Cars passed them on their left and as they did, some were honking their horns and catcalling at the naked women on the sidewalk, who smiled and waved to some of drivers. A few cars slowed as they went by with the passengers gawking and pointing, sometimes there was enough traffic for them to stop in the middle of the road. They made their way towards the public pool that was dead ahead.

However, before entering, they were still a hundred feet away from the entrance to the pool, they decided to spread her bare thighs wide without falling. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline had their naked vaginas exposed to the kingdom. Slowly pressing their engorged clits with their index and middle fingers, they moaned in unison, "Oh god..."

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were completely naked in public, in the Mushroom Kingdom, where they could be caught at any minute, masturbating their starving pussies. Leaning back slightly, they all closed their eyes, imagining that there were people standing around them, watching them pleasure their naked bodies. They were so acutely aware that they were totally nude on the sidewalk as they played with themselves near the public pool. The feeling was indescribable.

Knowing that what they were doing was crazy, they let her head fall back and opened their mouths. Soon, they were pulling and twisting their nipples, they also rubbed between their thighs faster, moaning louder as they did. As their masturbation quickened, so did their need for orgasm.

Spreading their legs as wide as they could get them while standing, Peach's right foot touched Daisy's left foot, Daisy's right foot touched Rosalina's left foot and Rosalina's right foot made contact with Pauline's left foot. They slapped at their clits with one hand each, lightly at first, then increasing the pace while still twisting their nipples with their other hand. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were spanking their totally bare pussies right on the sidewalk. The slapping sounds filled the air around them and they moaned out loud. The thought that someone across the street might be watching them through a window spurned them on. As they were spanking their clits, slapping at their horny, wet cunts on the sidewalk, they breathed in unison, "Oh yeah...fuck..."

Peach, Daisy Rosalina and Pauline were showing their naked selves to the whole kingdom. Sliding two fingers into their own cunts again, their jammed them in and out, fucking themselves with their hands. As they pinched at their clits, they all said out loud again, "Oh god...fuck..."

Closing her eyes, they imagined that people were watching them, their tits heaved as they breathed, "Yeah, watch us...watch us streak in public and fuck ourselves right here...right now...we're totally bare on the sidewalk."

Nearing orgasm, they slapped their pussies even harder, grabbing at their clits as they neared the edge of orgasm. They moaned, "Yeah...god...we're gonna cum..."

Suddenly, their nude bodies convulsed and tightened. Their stomach muscles cramped as their orgasms began, washing over them like a wave while their fingers flew at their vaginas, slapping it and pulling on their enflamed clits. After rubbed their clits furiously and cumming hard, they were moaning loudly enough to be heard and didn't care if anyone did. Once their breathing calmed down, they were off the pool.

Naked at the pool gate, the quartet of streakers felt their hearts thump and pound in their chests. Every nerve in their naked bodies screamed as the adrenaline raced through them. Their nipples stood out, hard and pointed, their clitos swelled and ached. They could feel the wetness seep between their thighs. Peach took a deep breath and said she opened the pool gate, "Let's do this."

With the gate open, Peach walked first with Daisy second, Rosalina third and Pauline fourth, the naked mayor was the one who shut the gate. As they entered naked, they looked at all of the swimmers who turned their head towards the naked quartet, parents covered the eyes of their children, most people gasped, women cringed while men gave them a thumbs up. Someone said, "Hey! Look! Those chicks are totally naked!"

Looking around, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline confirmed that they were the only ones who were completely naked and that there was no lifegaurd on duty. Daisy smiled, "Look at us, naked in front so many people."

At their realization, Peach giggled and said, "It just turns me on."

Daisy looked at Rosalina and Pauline giggle and blush while sensually rubbing their curves, so she believed they felt the same way. The four nudies walked past people more dressed than they were, the nudies were feeling excited. They imagined what it would be like to spread their legs and masturbate totally naked, fingering themselves right there in public pool and even have lesbian sex with everyone staring at them. Their clits pulled and throbbed at the idea.

Peach picked four empty lounge chairs that were right next to each other. Since they didn't have sunscreen, they just jumped right the pool while parents hurriedly walked out of the pool, taking their children with them. Those who stayed just watched them be naked in the pool. As Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline skinny dipped in the public pool, the chlorinated water was raising goose bumps on their naked skin.

Their nipples still throbbed and ached, as did their swollen clits. The realization that they had no bathing suits on made them feel even more exposed. They were skinny dipping in the pool, totally nude. They felt dirty and dangerous, the whole experience heightened their senses, the idea of what they were doing felt naughty and delicious. Rosalina pointed out to Peach, "Too bad this pool isn't as big as yours."

The blonde shrugged, "It's no big deal, at least we can seen in the nude by people in this one."

As they swam a few laps to the other side of the pool and back, they giggled as their bared ass cheeks pressed against the sides or the bottom of pool. Their hairdos were getting wetter now, sticking to them in strings, their clits pulled and swelled. Reaching between their legs, the naked princesses and mayor lightly touched themselves, running their fingers lengthwise along their swollen, outer lips. Peach wondered in her head, "What the hell are we doing?"

After 30-60 minutes of skinny dipping, the pool had less people. Peach swam towards Daisy, Rosalina swam towards Pauline. They stood on the shallow end of the pool and kissed. Peach's arms were around Daisy's shoulders, Daisy's arms were around Peach's waist, Rosalina's arms were around Pauline's waist, Pauline's arms were around Rosalina's shoulders.

Those who were still at the pool looked at the hot naked people make out with each other. Peach felt her breasts mush with Daisy's while Rosalina felt hers mush with Pauline's. They all felt their flat, smooth stomachs slide gracefully against one another as they moaned in each other's mouths while enjoying how they were touching each other. Peach felt Daisy grab her buttocks while Rosalina grabbed Pauline's buttocks. Daisy and Rosalina backed up against each other to feel their butt cheeks meet. Everyone's moans increased in volume because of that.

Eventually, they decided it was time to go, so they climbed out of the pool and borrowed some towels from anyone that enjoyed seeing the four naked women skinny dip. Now that they were dried off, they exited the pool and went to the nearest public park they could find.

Again, the prospect of being completely naked in public, in the Mushroom Kingdom, with nothing to cover up with made them so hot that they could hardly breathe or think straight. Their nipples ached, they were hard, hot nubs, burning from their naked breasts right out on the open sidewalks. Anyone could come along and catch Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline totally naked in places where they shouldn't be.

Resisting common sense, they pressed their palm into their own clits, rubbing them slowly to feel the shockwaves of naughtiness bringing their beautiful bodies back to life.

There were a few dozen people on the streets and the houses across the street showed some signs of life. People either showed pervy lust, disapproval, surprise or indifference. They all stopped near the park entrance, stood in a half-squat and inserted each of them inserted two fingers into their own dripping snatched, sliding them in and out slowly, remembering what it had been like to walk completely nude and exposed next to traffic.

A few minutes later, they moved their hands away from their private areas and began walking around the public park naked. It was so much fun. The clear and blue afternoon sky was cloud free. Peach smirked with a naughty idea in her head, then Peach let her left hand grope her left buttock and her right hand grope Daisy's left buttock. Daisy giggled from having her butt cheek groped, then let her left hand grope Peach's right butt cheek and her right hand grope Rosalina's left butt cheek. Rosalina responded by groping Daisy's right buttock with her left hand and touching Pauline's left buttock with her right hand. Pauline grabbed her right butt cheek with her right hand and Rosalina's right butt cheek with her left hand.

They all laughed as they fondled each other's buttocks simultaneously, then pinched each other's butt cheeks. Like their bare breasts, their bare bottoms were just so lovely that ignoring them felt like a crime to them. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline had naked bottoms that were so round, firm and soft, making them ideal for squeezing or pinching.

Letting go of their butts, they all smiled and waved to everyone they passed while walking bare down a concrete path with grass and trees on both sides, encouraging their onlookers to feast their eyes. Those who admired their naked beauty stared like they were hypnotized, those who didn't fled. Men would even cum in their pants and have hearts for eyes, annoying their girlfriends and wives.

Once they came to an four way intersection, Peach faced north, Daisy faced west, Rosalina faced south and Pauline faced east. They all backed up against each other to feel one buttock squish against another. Pauline said to them "Oh god, things are about to get crazy."

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline initiated their masturbation. It still seemed like a huge turn on to do it out in the open and the thought of playing with themselves naked in a public park was exciting. Twisting their heads around again to take stock of the park, a few people were beginning to walk towards them, one said, "Dude, are you seeing this clearly? This must be a hallucination."

The other person said, "This is not a mirage. Four beautiful naked women touching themselves is enough to make cum in my pants."

The quartet of streakers pushed their fingers at their clits, rubbing them gently and feeling their wetness forming again, indicating their growing excitement.

It felt really good, their vaginas felt warm and wet as they kept sliding two fingers inside of themselves. Their clits swelled and pulled and they used their free hands to spread their lips, exposing them to the cool air. Bending forward slightly, they lightly thumbed over their clits while moving their fingers slowly in and out of their vulvas.

Slowly masturbating their pussies in public was thrilling as their nipples stiffened in their plans to get themselves off again. Taking another look around the park, the playground was full, but was quickly evacuated once parents panicked, put their children in their cars before they could see the adult oriented intimacy and drove away when the parents saw the naked women.

Beyond it, a small concrete restroom building sat in the middle of the park and had a few small lines. The nudies also saw a tall, vine covered, concrete fence bordering the park, a parking lot was at the north end, the playground was at the west end, a water fountain was at the south end and trees were mostly clustered at the east end.

Continuing to touch themselves, more people watched Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline being sexy, small gusts of wind blew on their bare skin while feeling their bare ass cheeks mushed against one another served to clarify the fact that they were exposed in the park. The nudity fueled their fire as they rubbed at their clits. The feeling was so naughty, so hot and so dangerous. They could hardly believe that they were all completely nude and masturbating in the open park together. Fingering their own clits, they pulled and pinched lightly at them as they said aloud to the wind, "God, this is so dirty."

The voices inside of the nude princesses and mayor were telling her that what they were was insane. More converged on the scene to see them masturbating and even filmed it. Comments included, but were not limited to:

"Am I dreaming?"

"Think of the children!"

"My god, I just want to touch those naked women."

"Amazing breasts!"

"Sexy vaginas!"

"I wanna see their hot butts."

"I'm surprise the cops aren't here yet."

Looking down at themselves, the bare princesses and mayor saw their sexy long legs and exposed pussies. The thrill of wearing nothing at all drove them on as they rubbed themselves faster with their fingers.

As the afternoon waned, a few light winds blew between their bared thighs, caressing over their naked vaginas with cool fingers. It turned them on, making them more starkly aware of their situation. With their clothes far away, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline kept masturbating to the thrill of being naked out in the open where they could be seen. Soon, at least a hundred people were surrounding them, some being mesmerized by their bodies or complaining about the illegal activities, others were recording with their phones.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline, still completely topless, bottomless and barefoot in the park, felt their clits being pulled and tingling, begging for attention. They bucked their hips and bumped their butts. It felt wonderful, delicious and dangerous. Finally, they all climaxed at the same time. Cum sprayed out of their vaginas and the crowd went wild.

As they all turned to face each other, the naked beings were taking in their surroundings. Their bodies were completely exposed to the open park and their audience, they sat down on their naked butts.

Peach's arms were around Daisy's shoulders and her legs were around the tomboy's waist, Daisy's arms were around Peach's waist with her legs around the blonde's buttocks, Rosalina's arms were around Pauline's waist while her legs hugged the brunette's buttocks, Pauline's arms were around Rosalina's shoulders with her legs hugging Rosalina's waist.

Kissing naked, Peach felt her breasts mush with Daisy's while Rosalina felt hers mush with Pauline's. They all felt their flat, smooth stomachs slide gracefully against one another as they moaned and felt small electric shocks race through their nakedness.

With their breasts mushed together, their nipples were like steel, poking hard nubs against each other's breasts. Running their hands over each other's big breasts, Peach fondled Daisy's, Daisy's fondled Peach's, Rosalina fondled Pauline's and Pauline fondled Rosalina's. They savored the feeling of naked breasts without any material covering them. Their inner thighs were wet with their excitement, which ran down their legs, pooling between the two lesbian pairs. They were was so turned on that their could hardly breathe.

Crossing their legs, Peach and Daisy felt their vaginas rub as did Rosalina and Pauline. It felt incredible to them and the jiggling of their D cup breasts only made the sensation look better. They felt so alive and so naughty. Everything about this was so indescribably exciting. Peach felt her clitoris throb and so did Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline.

Looking down at themselves, they saw their hard, straining nipples and sopping pussies. Their entire naked bodies were exposed to their audience, they had no way and felt no need to cover up. The feeling of their public nudity made them dizzy with desire as they were running their hands slowly over each other's nude bodies.

They tweaked each other's hard nipples, pulling on them and pinching them. Every nerve tingled, every sense was heightened. Keeping their eyes closed, Peach let one hand snake down between Daisy's soaked thighs while Rosalina pressed her palm into Pauline's clitoris, they all masturbated each other deliberately, forcing themselves to go as slowly as possible.

Their pussies was hot, they were rubbed hard and slow while nipples were pulled on. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline continued to feel the deliciousness of being completely naked in public, masturbating out in a public park, so far from their clothes.

The cool wind blew over their bare bodies, raising goose bumps on their skin, playing at their hard nipples. They were so aware that they were naked as they felt their orgasms build in their bellies. Rubbing each other harder, their muscles started to contract, their clits stood out, swollen and throbbing. Pulling hard at each other's nipples, they all moaned out loud, "Oh god..."

Finally, their orgasms started, washing over them like a wave, perhaps an even bigger one. Rubbing each other's clits faster, they loudly moaned again, "Oh god...oh...god..."

As their orgasms took them, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were all lost in it, cumming hard. A distant voice suddenly broke the silence. "No way! Look at them, they came!"

When they stopped cumming, Peach and Daisy were in 69 with Peach on top while Rosalina and Pauline were in a 69 as well with Rosalina on top, they kissed and licked each other's vaginas. At this point, around 200 people were seeing them and they crowed, pointing at the naked women, saying things like:

"Oh my god!"

"It's those naked chicks from the pool!"

"Now they're having sex in public!"

"These four beautiful naked women are very brave!"

The four of them kissed and nibbled each other's clits fast and hard, feeling another wave of orgasm about to hit them. Unable to stop, they breathed out loud, "Oh god...we're...cumming...again."

One person said, "Whatta bunch of fucking whores! Look at them! Eating each other's dirty cunts and naked in the park!"

Every kiss and lick on their vaginas drove Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline further into their orgasms. They grabbed each other's clits and pulled, buckling their knees. They was moaning so loudly and were helpless to stop. In fact, being seen naked only made them cum harder. Peach inserted her fingers inside Daisy's pussy and Daisy did the same to Peach, while Rosalina and Pauline fingered each other too. They all pressed against each other's g-spot and screamed, squirting their orgasms far out in long ribbons of hot white juice. People cheered.

Coming down from their orgasms, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline stood up, blew kisses to everyone and took a bow. Before they left, they took naked pictures with some of their viewers and some naked selfies. They struck sexy poses and showed off their gentials. The princesses and mayor happily smiled and waved them all goodbye. Once they were all alone, Peach smiled, "Wow! that was such a rush! I have never felt so alive!"

Daisy smiled back, "I knew you'd all enjoy it. It's nice to see you finally come out of your shell, Peach."

"Just needed a little encouragement."

They all held hands and walked home, their thighs still wet with their cum, Peach's right hand held Daisy's left hand, Daisy's right hand held Rosalina's left hand and Rosalina's right hand held Pauline's left hand. As they walked through the Mushroom Kingdom completely naked, going back the way they came. Rosalina said, "We should commit public nudity again soon."

Pauline giggled, "Agreed, it was a lot of fun being totally naked in public and having no clothes anywhere."

Peach said, "Anytime, anywhere."

Daisy grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about. We'll totally streak in public again, we can arrange it."

The four of them went through public naked and had made each feel good, their minds tried to rationalize it.

Streaking and climaxing completely naked outside and in front of people more dressed than they were had been the most exciting moment of their lives...so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's naked excursion really had them fired up. When they got back to Peach's Castle, they put their clothes back on and agreed to meet again tomorrow.

The next day, Toadsworth said to Peach that due to even more official business, he would gone for at least twelve hours. Once he left, the other three arrived and simultaneously began getting naked once again.

First came the dresses, then the high heels, then socks, panties and finally their bras. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were completely naked in front of each other once again, they all smiled at each other's nakedness, admiring their curves, seeing nothing but bare skin and being mesmerized by their genitals. The blonde asked them, "Where do you gals wanna streak today?"

Daisy suggested, "We could try the amusement park, where we can ride many rides naked."

Rosalina added, "People will certianly be amused by see us all naked if the rides don't amuse them."

Pauline smiled, "Hopefully thousands can see us nude."

Peach giggled, "Ok, amusement park it is."

With their plans set in stone, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline began their next naked adventure. After their last naked outing, they wanted to go even further, so that was what they were going to do. The princesses and mayor made sure they were truly nude, fully naked, no jewelry, no phones and barefoot. Aside from their crowns and Pauline wearing her hat, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were all wearing nothing but a smile. It was a bright sunny day, the temperature was rather warm and the sky was blue, just like yesterday.

They once again found themselves walking out of Peach's Castle completely naked. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were all completely stark naked out in the open again. By double checking, they once again confirmed that they had no phones, no jewelry, no shoes or socks, no covering any bare skin whatsoever as they walked naked outside, streaking past houses, feeling their bare feet on the grass and the wind blowing on their exposed skin.

As they reached the entrance, they stepped in the back of line naked. Once again Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline found themselves standing completely nude in a public place. Today, they were in a long line with plans to enter the amusement park naked and take a short journey to ride the rides in the nude.

The naked princesses and mayor had to stand in the line for about fifteeen minutes, which is about fourteen and a half minutes too long when being naked. While waiting, people in front of them looked behind and some of them quickly looked away out respect while some people behind them were shocked and covered their eyes to avoid seeing their bare bottoms, others liked their asses and felt an urge to touch them. One person even quietly hissed at them, "Put some clothes on."

How huge this was for the four nudies. Ever since being naked in pool and the public park, they somehow managed to build up their courage and become more and more daring. Now, they seemed to be casually waiting for park tickets in the nude. There were maybe thirty or forty other people ahead of them in line, fifty to sixty were behind them. They were all concentrating on not having an orgasm, at least not yet. They may have felt a little cold standing there, but they were all horny as hell. A lot of people noticed four naked women, their gazes seemed to linger for a long time. 50% of the people watching them liked what they saw, 45% did not and 5% didn't give a shit.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Paulien finally arrived at the ticket booth. The employee selling tickets to people wanting have fun was smiling right at the naked quartet and glancing nervously at their bald vaginas, he finally stammered, "Excuse me, you four. You're all...naked."

The blonde smiled and nonchalantly said, "We know. Four tickets, please."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Your four are completely naked and I've just sorta been staring at your breasts and vaginas."

Daisy reiterated, "We said we would like to buy four tickets."

After staring blankly, the ticket vendor shook his head, gave them their tickets and said, "Well, why don't you ladies just go right in? It's not like you need to pay."

Rosalina asked with a giggle, "Because we're beautiful or because princesses and mayors are allowed to enter for free?"

"Both, actually."

Pauline tipped her hat and said, "Well, thank you very much for your generous offer."

"Anytime."

Walking nude into the amusement park was hot, it was a big park. Looking around, it was confirmed that out of all the people there, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were the only ones that were completely naked.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's vaginas were dripping without stop as they passed people more clothed than them, happily walking with their arms at their sides, even smiling and waving to people. Because their public nudity was not kid friendly, kids had their eyes covered and were evacuated by their parents. Now, only adults were present. Peach smiled at Daisy, "You were right about suggesting we come here with no clothing at all, I feel even more naked than last time."

The redhead smiled, "Told ya. It's fun in more more ways than one."

"Though, I would be lying if I denied that I still had a few butterflies in my stomach."

"It's fine, I still have a few too and I'm sure Rosalina and Pauline also have some butterflies in their tummies as well. They'll go away eventually."

While streaking, their onlookers a middle-aged gentleman who looked from a paper said nervously, "Good...afternoon."

There was also a horny 18 year old boy that took pictures of the naked women, they struck sexy poses for those pictures. A young woman felt she was dreaming and knocked herself out and an old lady came close to suffering a heart attack after being offended at the sight of four beautiful women being totally bare-ass naked in an amusement park.

Peach let her right buttock bump Daisy's left, Daisy let her right buttock bump Rosalina's left and Rosalina bumped her right buttock against Pauline's left buttock. Pauline then continued their butt bumping by bumping her left buttock against Rosalina's right, the Rosalina's left bumped Daisy's right and Daisy's left bumped Peach's right butt cheek. The bumping of their smooth butt cheeks looked a little bit like Newton's balls, momentum and energy were transferred from one butt to another, though none of them remained stationary.

Naked, the four streakers were feeling empowered and liberated, those feelings felt awesome. They knew that anyone around them would get a good view. The people standing around were stealing glances at them and whispering to each other. Nobody gave them any hassle, which was a relief. After a while of wandering, Peach asked her naked friends, "What ride should we go on first?"

It took some thinking, but Daisy had an idea, "How about the ferris wheel?"

"Alright then."

They saw that the ferris wheel was a hop, skip and a jump away. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline made their way nude and every step on the ground as well as the warm sunshine reminded them that they had absolutely no clothes on. The four of them could see the surprised ride attendant sitting by a control panel, watching their approach.

As they stood naked in line and waited for their turn, they took the fact they were standing nude in full view of people in line, both in front and behind, the watchers feeling as if the would soon cum in their pants. The nude princesses and mayor felt extremely naked and exposed, like there were eyes everywhere, they were completely starkers on little patches of concrete and pavement, it was such a horny feeling to deliberately have themselves trapped on display to all those people.

Eventually, they made it to the front of the line and knowing that people were watching, the streakers sauntered slowly to their gondola. As they were about to get in their passenger car, the naked women smiled and waved to the ride attendant and blew him a kiss. After the gondola door opened and the people inside exited, the attendant stared at a naked Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline and he said in a low voice, "Awesome."

Peach asked, "What's awesome, the ride or us?"

The blonde smiled her sweetest smile and the poor man nearly wet himself, he could feel pee and/or cum in his pants and underwear. He said quietly, "Uh, you four, uh Madam. Awesome. How many?"

"Four of us and that was very sweet of you to say, thank you!"

They all gave him another ball busting smile and wave before they turned and slowly strolled into the passenger car. Looking at the worker on their way in, the four had been smiling at the poor guy, but thinking, "Get out before you blow, man!"

Finally on the ride, they sat their naked butts down on the seats, Peach sat next to Daisy and Rosalina sat next to Pauline, Rosalina giggled, "Look at us, stark naked in a ferris wheel and we're loving every second of it."

Reveling in their public nudity, they were all staring at each other's naked bodies. Then, their breathing got deeper and when their hands rubbed each other's bare skin, their hips writhed and thrusted, their eyes rolled back in their heads and shudders of pleasure rolled up and down their nude bodies. In a few second, they all relaxed and slumped back in their seats, conserving their breaths.

Peach kissed Daisy and Rosalina kissed Pauline, they had their hands rub various areas on each other's bodies, they loved how sexy it felt to know that they were touching another. They looked at each other, they were all still naked and sitting with their legs apart. They closed their eyes and tried to focus on climaxing, then they all felt a fingernail stroking their sides. Peach and Daisy were dragging her fingernails up and down each other's side as were Rosalina and Pauline, they smiled at each other wordlessly as the ferris wheel did a full circle.

Moving their fingers up and down the length of each other's body, there was something really hot about doing things like being naked in public with a very close female friend. Their fingernails stroked down each other's legs, then back up again as they came up one another's bellies and chests, circling each other's breast. The blonde twitched a little bit as the redhead moved around it, spiraling in towards her nipple as Peach did the same. Rosalina circled Pauline's nipples and vice versa.

Everyone had a hand rest on each other's thighs, just above their knees. They were all planning on working away furiously on themselves and each other, trying to get across that finish line. At the top during their second lap, they all opened their legs and their hands stroked each other's inner thighs. Their hands moved a little closer and they all felt like they wanted lesbian sex right then and there, they knew it would be really hot if they touched each other in a public place.

As Peach's moved her hand up and down Daisy's thighs and Daisy repeated her ministrations, Rosalina and Pauline also caressed each other's thighs and they all kissed on the lips. Every time their hands moved down, they wanted it to move farther, closer, keep going, keep going. All of their hands came to rest an inch or less from each other's crotches. Soon, they all said in unison, "I want it so badly. Just touch it!"

Lap three began on the ferris wheel, everyone had a pinky finger rest gently on each other's pudenal clefts, it was so hot and they could all feel the feeling welling up inside them. The pinky fingers at the edge of one another's vulvas was going to push them all over the top. As they passed a point of no return, the first shudders came over them, they threw all caution to the wind and pressed their hands hard right into the warm wet center of each other's pussies. They all kissed while fingering, moaning loudly in each other's mouths and pumping two fingers in and out of each other.

Orgasms were immenent and they all had very powerful orgasms. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's naked bodies shook as waves of pleasure crashed over them. Their hands were deep in each other's slit, slowly rubbing up and down. A flood of juices dripped out of them, all over their hands and all over the passenger car.

Touching each other must have pushed everyone over the edge too, their fingers twitched and clenched inside each other. Everyone let out a deep moan and lifted their hips high in the air, then sunk down in their seat just as they made their final descent.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline sat there for a while, breathing hard, radiating heat, sweating and feeling the afterglow of a huge orgasm. After a minute or so, they turned their heads towards each other and smiled. Instinctively, Peach and Daisy both drew in for a kiss, so did Rosalina and Pauline. They all shared a soft, affectionate kiss, then drew apart and pulled their hands up out of each other's crotches, letting them go. Looking at their mess, Peach remarked, "Looks nobody will be able to us this car."

Daisy shrugged, "I'm sure it's no big deal."

Once they had to exit and stumbled out of the ride with slightly wobbly legs, the blonde said to the attendant, "You might wanna get some cleaning supplies."

He looked in the car and saw cum all over the floor and the seats, he fainted.

Back to being on the ground naked, Daisy asked her nude friends, "What ride should we be completely naked on now?"

Rosalina made a suggestion, "The roller coaster?"

"Good idea."

On their way, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline walked as gracefully as a naked lady could, they happily waved to people as they began their naked walk in the direction of the roller coaster. They were walking bare past people who were more dressed, people that either enjoyed the nudity with perversion, vehemently opposed it or were neutral towards it. Then, they found themselves walking stark naked right up to the entrance and the four nudies hardened exhibitionists cheerfully entered the line, trying to look like they belonged in there naked.

Once it was their turn, a young woman behind the control panel said, "Oh my god."

Pauline giggled, "We get that a lot."

The young woman asked, "So...is this a...bet?"

To wind her up, Peach answered, "More of a dare."

"So you four came all the way here, uh...naked? How did you get in?"

Peach replied, "Oh, we got free admission."

Their train of roller coaster cars pulled up and they began walking towards the front two cars, leaving the poor bewildered young woman wondering what the hell had just happened, she had a bottle of disinfectant in reach to clean the seats after the naked women sat their bare bottoms down. Peach and Daisy sat in the very front, Rosalina and Pauline sat behind them, Pauline smiled, "Here we are now, still naked."

The people behind Rosalina and Pauline covered their eyes and the ride began. The roller coaster they were on consisted of a huge upward slope to start off, then a large drop, several sharp turns, another drop, a corkscrew, more turns, a tunnel, a spiral and then ending with a loop. As they rode the coaster, the wind on their skin was cold, but thankfully none of them sneezed. It was also mentioned that people could get sick if they ate anything beofre riding, but the none of the naked ladies ate yet, so they had no lunch to lose.

After the loop, the coaster slowed down and stopped. They got off to the exit the ride fully nude, strolled starkers out of the ride area the female ride attendant wiped the seats clean before the next ride.

The naked walk to their next attraction was put on hold, their nipples were hard and stiff from both the air and the excitement of being nude in public, their vulvas were nearly overheated as their stomachs growled. Peach said, "Us tough little cookies could use a bite to eat."

Daisy pointed out, "We don't have any money...or anything else on us."

Rosalina reminded her, "Our beauty and/or status as authority should get us some free food."

Pauline looked around and suggested, "Pizza, anyone? There's a kiosk right next to us."

They looked at it and the naked blonde smiled, "How convenient."

Standing naked at the cash register and in front of a confused cashier, Peach said, "One personal pizza, please."

The cashier was in a bit of trance, Peach lightly slapped his cheek to wake him up, he said, "Sure. On the house."

"Because we're naked?"

"That and because princesses and mayors are allowed to get free stuff, with or without their clothes."

Peach said to Daisy, "Told you so."

Their pizza was cut in four, they each had one slice and then Rosalina asked, "Maybe one more attraction before going home? It's getting a little late."

Looking at a nearby clock, it was 4PM. Peach was surprised, "Really? Jeez, guess the lines were longer than we thought. Well, what attraction should us fearless vixens head to before leaving?"

Pauline looked around and took her pick, "Perhaps taking a naked stroll down the hall of mirrors? There should still be plenty of people about, if we're lucky! They can see us all making love."

"Fine by me. Let's do it."

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were now walking completely nude in the mirror maze, planning to traverse a bit, have lesbian sex, then go out the other end. To them, it was a pretty place to go for a naked walk, they decided that they better get on with it, so they spent a few more minutes streaking in the hall of mirrors with Peach in front of Daisy, Daisy in front of Rosalina and Rosalina in front of Pauline. A lightheaded feeling came back to them, that feeling that always made them really enjoy their nude adventures.

They were beginning to get really horny, thinking about what they had in mind and their leisurely naked stroll in the mirror maze. As they were about stop walking stark naked and started kissing, there was a man who saw them and asked with a concerned tone, "Oh, how cool, you're all naked, aren't you four cold?

Peach explained, "No, not at all. We're exhibitonists."

Daisy added on, "Well, as exhibitionists, we ditch our clothes and walk around naked in public."

Rosalina said, "It makes our pussies tingle, we came her naked because we wanted to have a little fun."

Pauline said, "Public nudity is empowering too."

The man was clearly impressed and crowed, "That. Is. Fantastic. Haven't you ever been confronted by security or police?"

Peach scoffed, "Oh, please. If we did, we would have been kicked out by hours ago."

"Well, you all made my day."

"You wanna watch us have sex?"

"Holy smokes, hell yes!"

He eagerly grabbed his phone began recording, a woman came by and just stood in shock. Soon, roughly ten people were surrounding and filming the naked women. Peach hugged Daisy with her arms around her neck while Daisy wrapped her arms around Peach's back, Peach pulled Daisy towards her until their breasts were pressing against each other's. As they kissed, Rosalina hugged Pauline's waist while Pauline hugged Rosalina's shoulders, their breasts pressed and they kissed.

Confident that Peach wasn't going to pull away, Daisy started to run her fingers very gently up and down Peach's spine while at the same time softly blowing into her ear and nibbling at the lobe. The impact amazed Peach as she shuddered and held tightly onto Daisy to keep her legs from buckling.

Meanwhile, Rosalina's fingers traced their way up and down Pauline's bare back as Rosalina's lips closed in on Pauline's partly open mouth. As their lips pressed together, Peach's mouth opened further to allow access to Daisy's probing tongue and when Rosalina's tongue went in Pauline's mouth, the brunette returned Rosalina's kiss with passion and sensuality.

Daisy's fingers had stopped teasing Peach's back. Peach's eyes widened and her naked body tensed as she felt Daisy's fingers between her legs, but she offered no resistance as her clit started to receive an expert massage. Rosalina also left Pauline's back and went to her vagina.

The quartet of naked women kissed again and this time, Peach and Daisy reached out to touch each other's breasts with one hand with Rosalina and Pauline doing the same. At first, they were just tracing the outline of each other's nipples with their forefingers, but were gradually increasing the pressure and starting to tweak the nipples until they became hard and erect. They repeated the treatment to the other nipples, then the two pairs broke off from their kisses. Taking Peach's face in her hands, Daisy gently pushed her blonde hair back, caressing her cheeks in the process and looking deeply into her eyes. With a smile, Daisy started to pull her head forwards towards her own breasts.

Rosalina felt Pauline's beautiful face as well, the mayor put up no resistance as her mouth neared Rosalina's breast. As Daisy felt the nipple against Peach's lips, Peach parted them, allowing her tongue to flick at it. Pauline took Rosalina's nipple into her mouth, sucking it to even greater hardness and worked at it with her tongue.

Peach started to stroke Daisy's clit. Emboldened by Daisy's reaction as she started to moan and rock her hips back and forwards, Peach slid two fingers inside her, feeling the moistness lubricating her movements in and out of her pussy. Rosalina moaned as Pauline fingered her while still sucking on her nipple. Soon, Peach was fingered by Daisy in return while Rosalina fingered Pauline too.

The dual assaults of mouths and fingers soon had all of them on the brink of orgasms and when they arrived their while whole bodies shook and they grabbed each other's shoulders to support themselves until the waves of pleasure ebbed away. Peach looked around and saw that ten watcherd became around fifty, she smiled, "Daisy, people are looking at us naked in public and making love."

Daisy smiled back, "That was our intention here."

They all felt exhilarated as they removed their fingers from each other's pussies and brought them up to their own mouths to lick them clean. With their fingers freshly cleaned, Peach had Daisy lean forward to take her turn at pleasuring her breasts with her mouth. Daisy used soft, darting movements while Rosalina used firmer sucking and firm, playful nips from her teeth and Pauline's breasts. Peach gasped as Daisy grabbed her buttocks and Rosalina groped Pauline's butt. The effect was fantastic and all could feel the pleasure running all through their nude bodies.

Eventually, Peach and Daisy began to kiss on the lips again and Rosalina kissed Pauline's lips too. They moved their bodied, feeling their soft, silky bare skin rub each other, taking their time as they delivered little butterfly kisses all over each other's faces, they all softly caressed each other's naked asses before finally each other's clit. Teasing, they gently stroked everywhere but the most sensitive area, then they finally started to fuck each other's pussy with two fingers, slowly at first, but building in speed until they could take no more and with a loud cry, they thrusted their hips violently upwards in the ecstasy of orgasm.

The nudies looked at the audience that had increased a hundred by now, they clapped as the princesses and mayor blew kisses. Before leaving, they took more naked pictures and selfies. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline being completely naked in an amusement park was the highlight of everyone's day. Walking home, Peach reflected, "Man, this whole day was such a rush. It's nice to know we really made their day."

Daisy said, "Well said. If you all wanna be naked in public again soon, let me know."

Rosalina smiled, "Ok, but where else should we streak?"

Pauline giggled, "A better question is where shouldn't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Today, after putting it to a vote, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline all went to the Cascade Kingdom butt naked. Their breasts and bottoms were bouncing as they pleased. Once again, no dresses, bra panties or shoes, thought they did bring some towels and Peach brought a cell phone to their destination. The wet grass in Fossil Falls against their bare feet was the soft squishy kind that seemed to make a similar noise when wearing wet socks after going a park ride that got people wet. They were all so hot, they probably wouldn't have felt the water be too cold.

The waterfall had so much water falling down that dew and mist had their bare skin a little damp as they went skinny dipping for a bit. They left Peach's phone as well the towels, crowns and hat on the grass by the edge of the river. Swimming naked always brought a sense of excitement becuase the water on their breasts and vaginas reminded them of their complete lack of coverage. They playfully splashed each other, groped each other and even kissed each other a few times.

After 30 minutes of swimming nude, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline got of the water and dried off. They put their crowns and hat back on, grabbed and phone and left the towels behind. Rosalina asked, "What about the towels?"

Peach said, "Don't worry about them, I have plenty back at home."

They walked across a huge rock like a bridge. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline briefly flashed a Chain Chomp, which was confused at the sight of four completely naked women. They came to a sleeping T-Rex and Peach had Daisy take a picture of her with the dinosaur, Daisy asked, "What if it wakes up?"

The naked blonde assured her, "I don't think it will. I heard this Tyrannosaurus Rex is a pretty heavy sleeper."

With that, Peach stood naked next to the dino's head, simply standing with her arms at her sides and smiling. Once her picture was taken, Daisy went next. Daisy put her hands on her hips and smiled as Peach took the picture. Rosalina's picture had her grabbing her own breasts and Pauline's had her touching her own vagina.

They streaked past a few more Chain Chomps before climbing up the cliff to get to the top. Peach had to hold her phone in her mouth since her nudity meant she had no pockets.

When they made it to the top, Daisy giggled as she grabbed a handful of Peach's buttocks and Peach did the same to her, feeling Daisy's buttocks were sexy too. Then, Daisy caressed Peach's beautiful breasts, taking time to admire the fleshy mounds, purring, "Oh, Peach. Just look how big and beautiful your breasts are."

Peach smiled back, "Just like my beautiful bare bottom?"

Daisy nodded as she happily grabbed another handfuls of Peach's bare bottom, enjoying the opportunity to fondle those gorgeous globes of flesh. She kept rubbing her hands over Peach's boobs, then put hand at Peach's vagina, feeling her sex-swollen lips pouting at her, inviting.

As Daisy lied on her back and had Peach get on top of her, the blonde had Rosalina and Pauline film them with her phone. The feel of Peach's naked body on top of Daisy's was electrifying as they were enjoying the feel. They spent about fifteen seconds wrestling like pups, rolling around on the grass, giggling like a couple of five-year olds, their legs intertwined, their mounds were rubbing against each other, their tits were rubbing and mashing together and their very erect nipples were stabbing at each other. Peach was still on top of Daisy.

Giggling, Peach said, "God, just look at your nipples, Daisy. They look like little cocks sticking out. Did you get that from the cool water or just the prolonged exposure from not having a bra?"

The blonde reached both her hands slowly towards Daisy's breasts. Delicately, Peach gently touched Daisy's nipples with her index fingers. Though Peach's mouth was a little dry, her vagina was soaking wet and couldn't find any words to describe how wonderful she felt, being completely naked in public with her three female friends. Peach smiled at Daisy, hoping to give her encouragement.

Apparently, Peach did encourage Daisy because she began to softly rub Peach's nipples back and forth with her fingers. Peach felt like someone had just poured hot honey all over her body, Peach's pussy throbbed with new waves of heat and she moaned, "I think I am very, very, hot."

Gaining new courage from that admission, Daisy grabbed Peach's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and tweaked them one way and another. The blonde moaned, "Ohhhh."

Peach was feeling her pussy start to slobber from its horniness, "Daisy, I'm so hot and horny I can't stand it any longer!"

Tentatively, Peach put her arms around Daisy's shoulders and held Daisy face to face with her. Sliding her arms around Peach's back and waist in an embrace, she moved closer to Peach until their nipples touched each other. They both stood up while they kept their embrace maintain withour letting go.

Electricity and fire flooded all through a naked Peach. She could have sworn she felt that her nipples must have grown another inch from all the excitement. Peach's breasts rubbed Daisy's and it was so much hotter than hell. Somehow, Peach's hands found their way around Daisy's body to rest on her butt cheeks.

Daisy began moving her tits side to side, causing their hard-on nipples to flick each other. Peach's own body, moving of its own volition, helped her in that regard. They were both so wet that they could could almost hear their naked pussies gurgling and dripping. The naked princesses felt like theyw ere going to make a mess on the ground. Peach whispered, "God, Daisy. What you're doing to me is making me so fucking hot. I don't think I've ever felt so worked up before, not even with Mario."

Moving her nipples back and forth more briskly across Peach's, the redhead said, "Rub-a-dub-dub. This is something I can't do with Luigi. Men don't have breasts"

"Yes, breasts are wonderful."

After a few more electrifying moments of rubbing their nipples together, Peach looked deeply into Daisy's eyes, smiling as Daisy slipped her hands up Peach's back to hold her face between her hands. The blonde slowly began to bring their faces together and Peach squeezed Daisy's butt, letting their naked bodies get closer. The searing heat of Daisy's vagina pressed in on Peach's.

Nipples no longer rubbing together, their tits mashed into each other. Daisy's rock hard nipples were knives of pleasure piercing the soft flesh of Peach's tits. She buried them into Peach, hard. The blonde knew that her nipples were doing the same to Daisy, who drew their faces together, her breath felt musky hot on Peach's skin. Soon, Daisy's lips grazed Peach's forehead, traced the curve of my nose, then came to rest very softly on Peach's lips. Peach trembled all over like a newly hatched bird searching for a parent.

They kissed while naked, lightly at first as if testing each other. Then, they began to explore. Their tongues began to flick across each other's lips and noses. Then, they exploded in a volcano of mutual hot lust, mashing their mouths together. Peach's tongue entered Daisy's mouth, sending waves of hot lava rushing all through their bodies. Daisy sucked on her tongue as hard as she could, muffling the groans of pleasure and lust gurgling up from her throat as she soon rolled her tongue around Peach's

As they tongued each other's mouths out, Peach's played with Daisy's buttocks as much as she could. Suddenly, Peach felt one of Daisy's hands slip down between their bodies to find her slit. Daisy began to rub the palm of her hand back and forth on Peach's cunt, massaging her wetness back into its folds. Peach moaned into her mouth, "Ummmmm!"

Nothing had ever felt so good to the nude blonde, she thought her knees would cave in. Peach slipped her own hand around to finger Daisy's hot wet slit. Sharp thrills of excitement rushed through every cell of Daisy's naked body felt as Peach felt hot wetness sucking at her fingers. Daisy's pussy was so wet that it was making slurping sounds as she played with it. They continued to diddle each other while French kissing. Then, Daisy broke off the kiss to kiss every inch of Peach's bare skin, she already did her face, so she started with Peach's neck, then her breasts, then her nipples, stomach, belly button, vagina, legs and finally kissing her feet. Daisy smiled at Peach, "I never realized how dainty your feet are."

Peach smiled back, "All of our feet are."

Then, Daisy poked Peach's belly button again before licking it and then having Peach kiss her body parts in the same order. Once she was done, they kissed again with one rubbing and fingering each other's vaginas and another hand rubbing each other's buttocks. They pinched and squeezed each other's butts to try and hasten their orgasms.

Once they felt it, Peach moaned, "Daisy, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too, Peach. Do it and I'll do it too."

Two fingers kept going in and out of each other until they finally came. Cum came out of their vaginas like a waterfall. Rosalina and Pauline giggled, "Wow. This is gold."

Daisy told them, "It's not over yet. Now it's your turn."

Peach grabbed her phone and kept the filming going.

Rosalina started off by kissing Pauline's beautiful mouth, face and neck, then sucking Pauline's breasts to worship them over and over. Then, Rosalina kissed her stomach, especially her navel and finally her pussy. The space princess rubbed the mayor's exquisite nipples and her sweet mouth again. Pauline repeated Rosalina's actions, kissing Rosalina's lips, Rosalina's breasts, her stomach and Rosalina's vagina before kissing her lips again. The naked mayor even cupped Rosalina's buttocks.

Rosalina giggled at Pauline, "You're so cute."

Pauline giggled back, "You're cute too."

Now, Rosalina hugged Pauline's waist while Pauline hugged Rosalina's shoulders while still kissing on the lips. Rosalina even cupped Pauline's buttocks in return, pinching, squeezing and jiggling the doughy cheeks.

Rosalina got on top of Pauline in the missionary position, scissoring her pussy. They both had astonishing tits for them to feel, to see and to kiss. Rosalina and Pauline's breasts turned each other on and the mammaries screamed, "I'm sexy, make love to me."

Also, Rosalina and Pauline's skin was so soft and smooth all over. Rosalina pumped, grinded and wiggled Pauline's pussy, first slowly, then faster as Rosalina used her passionate pussy to make direct, not indirect, love to Pauline's vagina.

As Rosalina fucked Pauline, on top, she opened her eyes for a second to look down at her pretty passion and Rosalina almost came, but Pauline didn't want them to cum too early. Because Pauline could hear her come close to cumming as well as watch and feel Rosalina writhe on top of her, Pauline stopped her to preserve her raw sexuality.

Pauline prevented Rosalina from climaxing, they took a moment to stare at each other's beauty. Being naked, they were so pretty, soft, curvy and sensitive with unsightly hair on their bottoms, backs, etc. The naked mayor instinctively knew how Rosalina likes it and the feelings in their pussies tell them how to do it.

Rosalina looked down, rubbing her nipples against Pauline's, Rosalina's pussy against hers and Rosalina loved it as much as Pauline did. The space princess could barely stay on top of Pauline, who moved so much that their hair flew back and forth like a hurricane of ecstasy, Rosalina said, "You're gonna make me cum.!

They both moaned as they held onto each other. Pauline grabbed Rosalina perfect, hairless rounded rear and pressed Rosalina's pussy into hers, the nude mayor moaned, "Ohhh, goodddddd, we both are about to have some amazing climaxes."

Rosalina and Pauline exploded with mindboggling climaxes, screaming with the passion that only girls get from lovemaking. Afterwards, Rosalina laid her head on Pauline's breasts. So happy, so content. They reflected that being a girl in love with a girl is the best, that being naked in public and making love with the girl they loved is the best of the best and that tribbing, scissoring, grinding while naked in public is the best of the best of the best.

As they both calm down, Rosalina kissed Pauline. Peach said, "Wow. That was beautiful."

Now, they all headed home again, discussing other plans for public nudity.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline took their public nudity fun to Bubblaine in the Seaside Kingdom. They left their crowns and hat behind because they didn't need to wear them for swimming naked in the ocean. As they felt their bare feet on the sand, Peach giggled at them, "Oh gosh, you three. We look so sexy running around in public without any clothes on!"

Daisy giggled back, "We know."

They ran across the beach, naked as the day they were born. Peach looked at the other and smiled for a few seconds while she ran her hands up and down her beautiful naked body, then pushed her fingers through her blonde hair a couple of times. She wanted them to get a good sight of her naked ass, so Peach looked over her shoulder and smiled for a few seconds, noticing how mesmerized they were by seeing her bare bottom. Peach smiled, "We look fantastic wearing nothing but a smile!"

Looking around, Bubblainian snails were shocked over the sight of three princesses and a mayor streaking in public. One said, "Oh mon Dieu!"

Another said, "Quatre femmes nues!"

Stopping at the volleyball net, Peach suggested, "How about a striptease?"

Rosalina said, "We're completely naked. We don't have anything to take off."

Pauline said, "We can play some striptease music and just do some naughty dances."

Peach fiddled with a nearby boombox, searching for the right track. Once she found it, they began dancing for their watchers, who cheered and spoke words of encouragement in French accents. Some dance moves included the belly dances they did back in Peach's Castle, they gyrated their hips and wiggled their ribcages. Other moves included twerking, bouncing their breasts around wildly and even humping each other. Some said, "Continue à danser!"

"J'aime tes corps!"

"Ooh la la!"

"Ceci est incroyable!"

Soon, they stopped when the music did. They took a bow for their audience and went skinny dipping in the ocean. In addition to leaving behind their headwear, they also opted to not being any towels, figuring they would dry off before they got back home. Like before, they playfully splashed around and also did some laps, even having quick races from one area to another. Somehow, the water here felt much better on their naked skin. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline even rode a Dorrie, which didn't seem to mind having four naked women on its back.

After swimming for an hour, Peach rode a pressurized stream of water to the top of a giant glass, Daisy followed, then Rosalina, then Pauline. At the top of the glass, they looked at each other and in terms of sex partners, they decided to mix it up a little today.

Peach put her arms around Rosalina and they started kissing while they ran her hands all over each other's naked bodies. Daisy did the same with Pauline and they all loved every second of it as they all felt each other's lovely breasts. Rosalina giggled at Peach, "Just close your eyes."

The blonde obeyed and at first, she could feel Rosalina's soft hands lightly touching her breasts. Rosalina let her fingers lightly trace around the nipples, causing Peach to shudder as Daisy felt Pauline's nipples. At once, the touches were gone and they all felt a cool breeze on their nipples. Rosalina put her warm, wet mouth on Peach's left breast while Daisy worked Pauline's right nipple in her mouth and ran circles around it with her tongue.

Slowly, Rosalina began to suck and allowed the blonde's sweet milk to fill her mouth, swallowing what Peach gave her. Her hands needed the breasts, pushing for more milk to come so she closed her eyes as she sucked on Peach's nipple, making her feel wetness gathering at Peach's vagina. Peach reached one hand down so that she could touch Rosalina's bare pussy, then felt the moisture on her fingers she teased her own clit with her other hand.

Meanwhile, the mayor was fighting back not to moan and it made Daisy smile, knowing that Pauline was just as aroused as she was. Finally, the flow of milk slowed and Daisy was able to move to the other breast, sucking the milk out just as slowly, moving forward so that her wet pussy was against Pauline's thigh and she lightly started to grind on her. Pauline couldn't handle it, she was aroused by someone who was sucking her breasts, even feeling the wet heat of Daisy's vagina as the redhead pushed it against her thigh, Pauline whispered, "Oh, God."

There was a pop and Rosalina's mouth left Peach's breast. Immediately, the cold air that hit Peach's sensitive nipple made her even hornier. The blonde was now feeling her own pussy, Peach used her index finger to circle her clit while she remembered the feel of Rosalina's hot mouth, then moved her fingers down to the entrance of her pussy, inserting two fingers at once while her thumb flicked the swollen clit. It took no time for Peach to get off, so she kept going three more times. Finally, Peach pulled her fingers from her pussy and felt her pussy juices flow as she started to buck toward the sensations and moaned, "Oh, Rosalina!"

Daisy was now spooning behind Pauline, who felt Daisy's hands softly run through her hair, starting at the root and working her way to the end, moving throughout her scalp. Pauline began to feel herself relax with Daisy's touches. After a few minutes, Daisy felt Pauline shift closer so that her front was flush against Daisy's bare back and also felt the redhead's breath on the back of her neck, then the lightest touch of her lips, making Pauline shiver with excitement and clench her pussy as she felt the moisture begin to pool again.

Rosalina was soon kissing up the column of Peach's neck with a tender, light press of the lips. A hand was now in Peach's hair while Rosalina's other hand was tracing circles on her abdomen. Peach sucked in a sharp breath as Rosalina asked her to turn onto her back, she complied and felt the space princess trailing feather light touches down Peach's stomach, barely passing through her crotch and down to her thighs. With each pass, Rosalina grew closer and closer to Peach's soaking pussy and giggled, "It's so warm and wet. You're wet for me, aren't you, Peach?"

"Yes. Mmmmmmmm."

Peach couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Rosalina's finger brushed past her slit. Rosalina moved herself down so that her mouth was lined up with Peach's nipple and said, "I want a drink."

"Then go for it."

As Rosalina took Peach's breast into her mouth and began to suckle, Daisy was soon doing the same to Pauline after grabbing her butt. Pauline lied on her back, feeling the warm flow of breast milk into Daisy's mouth, Daisy was continuing to trail her fingers against Pauline's wet cunt.

Finally, Rosalina slid her index finger through Peach's slit as Diasy did with Pauline until they found the swollen nubs of their clits and began to flick them, which made Peach and Pauline start thrashing and moaning on the ground, bucking their hips. Daisy and Rosalina knew that they were going to cum, but they didn't want that yet, so they pulled their hands free. They sat up and Peach followed Rosalina's movements with her eyes as Rosalina took her fingers, soaked in Peach's juices and inserted them into her mouth. Daisy also closed her eyes and sucked the wetness from Pauline's fingers, even allowing it drip down her chin.

Peach lowered her lips to Rosalina's supple breast, biting at the nipple and making Rosalina cry out. The space princess moved her hands to Peach's head and pushed down, encouraging her to do it again. She continued to nip at Rosalina's nipple until she had made the nipple raw, then started sucking hard, wanting Rosalina's nipple to extend even more than it was and make her nipple longer.

Daisy sucked Pauline's tit until they were completely dry and rolled the nipples around between her fingers when she finished. Pauline couldn't believe how big her nipples had become or how wet she felt. Daisy asked seductively, "What do you want?"

Paulien moaned, "I want you to taste my pussy."

The redhead simply smiled. Instead of moving down to Pauline's pussy, she turned around and straddled Pauline's face. Pauline immediately put her face against Daisy's pussy and felt Pauline's hands begin to separate the folds and also felt Pauline's fingers slide up and down her wet slit.

Peach was also being straddled by Rosalina, who could hear her own wetness and groaned when Peach used two fingers to pinch and pull her Rosalina's vagina, especialy her clitoris. Then, Rosalina felt Peach's hand move up and play with her crotch, Peach giggled. "I like this, Rosalina. Does it feel good when I play with it?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Peach had Rosalina's pussy stretched tight, immediately inserted a finger and slowly fingered Rosalina. Every time Peach's finger went inside, she would push up against the wall of Rosalina's pussy and pull it back out. Slowly, Peach added a second finger and then a third, Rosalina felt full and couldn't believe how tight her pussy had become.

Daisy felt Pauline also pump three fingers in and out of her pussy, loving the wet slapping sound it made as Pauline fucked her with her hand. Eventually, Pauline stopped and just let Daisy take in her body. Plump boobs, a very toned stomach, a shaved cunt and soft smooth skin. Daisy was watching her intently as she stared down at Pauline's vagina. Pauline was curvy and it turned Daisy on.

Soon, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline separated from each other and began to touch themselves. They watched each other and whimpered as they felt wetness. As soon as their fingers were nice and coated, Peach placed hers at Rosalina's mouth and Daisy gave Pauline hers as well, both eagerly taking the fingers in their mouth and sucking on them, moaning as she cleaned the juices from their hand. Once Rosalina gave her fingers to Peach and Pauline gave hers to Daisy, Rosalina lied on her back while Peach smiled and crawled up to eat her pussy out, Rosalina opened her legs for her. Peach said, "Pull your knees up. That's it. Now separate those pussy lips for me."

Rosalina did and Peach was greeted with the sight of Rosalina's glistening pussy. Daisy had also given Pauline those exact commands. Peach and Daisy wasted no time burying their faces and licking up Rosalina and Pauline's slit, flicking the clits with their tongue and placing their hands under and around their legs so that they rested on the front of their thighs. Rosalina cried out, "Fuck! Yes, yes, Peach. Yes!"

Pauline said the same to Daisy, who moved her tongue down to Pauline's opening and started to tongue fuck her, bringing one hand down to play with the clit while Pauline moaned in pleasure as Daisy also moaned, "Mmmmmm, I love that sweet cream from your pussy, Pauline. I want you to cum in it. Can you do that?"

"Fuck, yes, Daisy. Please let me cum in your mouth."

They were all sitting next to each other now, Peach sat to the left of Rosalina, dipped her head down and moved her tongue back up to Rosalina's clit while she put her fingers into Rosalina's sopping wet pussy. Rosalina couldn't control it, she was absolutely losing control of her naked body and was shaking to the point that she couldn't lay still.

Meanwhile, Daisy was to the right of Pauline and Daisy's fingers were inside her, fucking Pauline relentlessly and her tongue was teasing her clit. Rosalina and Pauline also fingered Peach and Daisy's pussies. The pleasure was too much and they all said to each other, "I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

Everyone screamed as their orgasms built. They came all over each other's hands, riding the orgasm out until they felt their bodies relax. Peach smiled, "Mmmmmm, Rosalina, that was so wonderful."

Daisy said, "Oh, Pauline. You did wonderful."

They all moved closer to each other and kissed, loving the taste of their own pussies. Peach asked as they went home, "We should think about our next destination."


	5. Chapter 5

At Isle Delfino, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were fully clothed, they weren't naked yet becuase they planned to do an actual striptease. Peach said, "You know what's going to happen. When we play some music, our clothes are going to be stripped off piece by peice. We'll be left standing here completely naked in front of Pianta and Nokis."

They stood in the middle of Delfino Plaza, each facing one direction. Peach was facing north, Daisy was to the west, Rosalina faced south Pauline was facing east. Peach played a boombox she brought with her and played some sexy music as a crowd began to form around them.

The dresses were the first things to go, they were pulled up and the dresses went flying as if the four were synchronized. Next were the shoes that they kicked off their feet in a cancan, then they flung their socks like slingshots. Finally, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline reached behing them and unhooked their bras, letting them fall to the ground as they slowly pulled their underwear down their legs and then twirled them around their fingers while the audience cheered.

Now that they were completely naked, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline looked down and smiled as the pubic mounds between their legs as well as their breasts were now openly exposed to the audience. As they kept presenting their perky breasts to everyone, they noticed half of them was simply staring at them.

As Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline sexily walked past people without a stitch of clothing on to hide their naked bodies from anyone's view, many citizens were amazed, even the authorities.

Peach smiled at her naked friends, "We're naked and people are looking at us."

The citizens were gazing at their bare bottoms as the quartet of streakers walked by, Daisy giggled, "There are cops looking at us streakers. We don't have any clothes on."

Also, it seemed like the cops didn't move a muscle, despite the four women being fully naked in their view, Rosalina smiled, "Everything we have is showing. Our breasts, our vaginas...everything!"

As Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline kept streaking, letting people inspect every inch of their exposed flesh, firm breasts and bouncy bare bottoms right out where anyone could see them. The streakers smiled at how their boobies bounced around a little as they exposed themselves, Pauline reminded them, "We don't have any clothes on."

Their intended stop was Corona Mountain, as they climbed their way to the top, their bare asses were pointed right at the people below them. The naked princesses and mayor looked down at everyone under them and saw that a lot of people's eyes were like saucers as they gazed at Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's naked bodies.

Once at the top, Peach said to Daisy, "Look at me, I'm naked in public and so are you. This is one of the the most exciting and dangerous things that has ever happened to us in our life."

Daisy said, "Well, we sure are beautiful. Perhaps so beautiful that police just can't bring themselves to arrest us."

Peach and Daisy looked really aroused. They loved seeing each other's nude body, it was obvious that Peach and Daisy were starting to enjoy the effect that they were having on each other. With a giggle, they began to gently touch each other's nipples.

Meanwhile, Rosalina said to Pauline, "I know you'd like to play with my titties again. You like these nipples, don't you?"

Rosalina squeezed her boobs and Pauline was aroused from seeing it as she said, "Yes...

"You do like my nipples? They're so cute and pink, when I make little circles on them with my fingers like this, they get all hard and sensitive. See how they're poking out at you?"

At the same time, Peach and Daisy kissed while caressing each other's vaginas, Peach asked, "Well, you like my nipples and my vagina, are you also interested in my exposed buttocks?"

Giggling, Daisy answered, "As much as you're interested in mine."

Peach turned around, reached behind with both hands and softly caressed her bare butt cheeks. Then, she slowly ran her finger up and down her sensitive butt crack, while Daisy watched intensely. Finally, Peach turned around and said, "Was that what you wanted to see? Do you like my butt?"

"Oh god, yes. That and your front were what I really wanted to see."

To return the favor, Daisy showed Peach her butt too, even letting Peach grope her bottom. Peach and Daisy then started raking their fingernails through their own silky triangles, which where they would have a patch hair. Rosalina stroked her fingers across her inner thigh and around her pink folds and Pauline imitated Rosalina's movements as the space princess giggled, "I know you want to see my naked pussy and play with to your heart's content. You're very interested in this sexy little pubic mound down here between my legs."

Pauline moaned, "Oh my god, it's so beautiful, like your breasts and butt cheeks."

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline sat their naked bottoms down on the ground, their legs were spread apart and they admired each other's dainty feet and they could feel their toes curl. With their vaginas at maximum exposure and arousal, the nude princesses and mayor continued gently running their fingers through their own vaginal openings as they happily watched each other do the same. Peach smiled at Daisy, "I guess we can't blame ourselves for wanting to be naked in public toghther and see each other's breasts, vaginas and buttocks. Mmm, it feels so good when we touch ourselves."

Daisy smiled back, "And look down here between my legs. My pussy gets all wet when I move my finger up and down, see?"

"Hee hee, mine too."

Peach closed her eyes and started to moan, she had one hand between her legs and then moved the other hand up to her breast. She and Daisy kept rubbing, caressing, touching and moaning. It felt like they were about to have an orgasm in a second or two, but they wanted to wait a little.

While that went on, Rosalina played with herself with one hands and fondled her breasts with her other hands while Pauline did too, Rosalina smiled at Pauline, "Pauline, I'm so interested in your pussy. I love your pussy, I love your breasts, I love your whole naked body. You're really cute."

Moaning, Pauline smiled back, "You're cute too, I love when the four of us stand nude in public in front of an audience and make absolutely no attempt to hide our nudity from anyone."

Everyone's firm, round breasts and sensitive pussy folds were staring each other right in the face. Peach and Daisy just sat naked and let each other see everything, Rosalina and Pauline also let themselves be ogled by each other.

As they fucked themselves, Peach and Daisy reached out and caressed each other's cheeks and then Rosalina and Pauline reached out and touched each other's cheeks too. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were all completely naked and the they were looking into each other's eyes. It was like a tender love scene from a romantic comedy.

The women remained naked, trying to make themselves climax as they reveled in the beauty their nude figures. Peach kissed Daisy on the lips and Rosalina kissed Pauline's lips too. As they stood up, they only stood and stared at each other's naked bodies, then Peach put her arms around Daisy's neck, Peach hugged Daisy and pressed her bare breasts against Daisy's boobs. Daisy hugged Peach back with arms around Peach's bare back, Daisy's hands found their way down Peach's back and she grabbed Peach's beautiful butt cheeks. Next, Peach pressed her wet lips on Daisy's and enjoyed a deep passionate kiss. They were helpless to resist as they explored the inside of each other's mouth with their tongue.

Smiling at how Peach and Daisy were hugging and kissing naked, Rosalina and Pauline followed suit. First, Rosalina moved her hands up and down Pauline's bare body, she then wrapped her around Pauline's waist and Pauline wrapped her arms around Rosalina's shoulders. Rosalina caressed Pauline's naked butt as they kissed in their tender embrace.

As the two pairs of lovemakers made out naked, they fingered each other and their eyes were transfixed on each other as they all displayed their feminine charms. Sometimes, their legs would pop up and they would stop kissing for a second to look at their exposed vaginas that had no bushes, they saw each other lick their lips. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline all knew they were getting very turned on from all of the indecent exposure. Now, all of their clothes were left behind back at Delfino Plaza along with their boombox and they were all completely naked as a consequence.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline took their own hands and softly caressed each other's breasts with one hand while still fingering each other. The feeling of each other's hands on their bare breasts made their exposed nipples spring to attention as they started fondling each other's breasts and they all smiled at the effect it had on their nipples.

Because their beautiful bare butts were not covered up by any panties, they held each other closer and started caressing their bare behinds with the hands on their breasts. They rubbed their breasts together, still fingering each other's as they all slowly ran their finger up and down each other's sensitive butt cracks. All four of them moaned and said to each other that it made them tingle all over.

Daisy gently caressed Peach's butt crack with her soft fingertips and vice versa while Rosalina and Pauline also traced each other's butt cracks. Close to orgasm, they turned and kneeled in front of one another and their nipples were rubbing up against each other, butt fondling was arousing, but fingering resulted in everyone cumming.

They were all in in heaven. They loved being touched while naked in public.

On their way back, before getting on their plane, the police force awarded Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline free trips to Isle Delfino for life by request of the citizens.


	6. Chapter 6

At New Donk City, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were fully clothed again. Once again, they decdied not to be naked yet because they planned to do another actual striptease. Peach said, "You know what's going to happen. Just like last time, we play some sexy music, our clothes are going to be stripped off piece by peice. We'll be left standing here completely nude in front of New Donkers."

Pauline said, "It's still hard to believe I'm actually doing this. All my citizens are gonna see my breasts, vagina and butt as walk naked in public with all of you."

Peach asked, "What about all that stuff you said about damaging your reputation?"

"Well, I figured, if I'm really so beautiful, my reputation should be fine because they'll all appreciate my beauty."

They stood in the middle of the New Donk City Hall Plaza, Peach and Daisy were facing the entrance to City Hall, Rosalina and Pauline faced the opposite direction. Peach played a boombox she brought with her and played some sexy music as a crowd of New Donkers began to form around them.

The dresses were the first things to go, they were pulled up and the dresses went flying as if the four were synchronized. Next were the shoes that they kicked off their feet in a cancan, though Pauline had to kick hard enough to break the ankle straps. Then, they flung their socks like slingshots. Finally, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline reached behing them and unhooked their bras, letting them fall to the ground as they slowly pulled their underwear down their legs and then twirled them around their fingers while the audience cheered.

Now that they were completely naked, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline looked down and smiled as the pubic mounds between their legs as well as their breasts were now openly exposed to the audience. As they kept presenting their perky breasts to everyone, they danced with a lot of twerking, Peach's buttocks bumped Daisy's, Rosalina's buttocks bumped Pauline's.

While dancing in the nude, they noticed half of them was simply staring at them. The mayor noticed that her citizen were actually fighting each other for her clothes, there was a tug of war on Pauline's bra and someone sniffing her panties. Peach said to Pauline, "Wow. They really think you have a beautiful body."

As Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline sexily walked past people without a stitch of clothing on to hide their naked bodies from anyone's view, many citizens were amazed, even the authorities. Pauline was fascinated by how the citizens adored her nakedness, she smiled and waved to them, even blowing kisses as she said, "Apparently I'm so beautiful that being naked in public and letting citizen see my private parts has no effect on my reputation."

Peach smiled at her, "Good for you.

Daisy smiled at her naked friends, "We're nude in public again and more people are looking at us."

The citizens were gazing at their bare bottoms as the quartet of streakers walked by, Rosalina giggled, "There are cops looking at us streakers. We don't have any clothes on."

Also, it seemed like the cops didn't move a muscle, despite the four women being fully naked in their view, Pauline smiled, "Everything we have is showing. Our breasts, our vaginas, our bare bottoms...everything!"

As Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline kept streaking, letting people inspect every inch of their exposed flesh, firm breasts and bouncy bare bottoms right out where anyone could see them. The streakers smiled at how their boobies bounced around a little as they exposed themselves, Peach reminded them, "We don't have any clothes on."

Rosalina said, "We know and we love it."

Their intended stop was Pauline's office. It was located somewhere on the top floor. Once there, their bare asses were pointed right out of a glass window and at the people below them. The naked princesses and mayor looked down at everyone under them and saw that a lot of people's eyes were like saucers as they gazed at Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's naked bodies.

After clearing Pauline's desk of any documents, they felt like mixing it up a little again, so Peach went to Pauline while Daisy went Rosalina, Pauline smiled at Peach, "Look at me, I'm naked in public and so are you. This is one of the the most exciting and dangerous things that has ever happened to us in our life."

Peach said, "Well, we sure are beautiful. Perhaps so beautiful that police just can't bring themselves to arrest us. Who knows? Maybe public nudity can actually enhance your reputation."

Peach and Pauline looked really aroused. They loved seeing each other's nude body, it was obvious that Peach and Pauline were starting to enjoy the effect that they were having on each other. With a giggle, they began to gently touch each other's nipples.

Meanwhile, Daisy said to Rosalina, "I know you'd like to play with my titties again. You like these nipples, don't you?"

Rosalina squeezed her boobs and Daisy was aroused from seeing it as she said, "Apparently, you do like my nipples and I can see why. They're so cute and pink, when I make little circles on them with my fingers like this, they get all hard and sensitive. See how they're poking out at you?"

At the same time, Peach and Pauline kissed while caressing each other's vaginas, Peach asked, "Well, I know you like my nipples and my vagina, are you also interested in my exposed buttocks?"

Giggling, Pauline answered, "As much as you're interested in mine."

Peach turned around, reached behind with both hands and softly caressed her bare butt cheeks. Then, she slowly ran her finger up and down her sensitive butt crack, while Pauline watched intensely. Finally, Peach turned around and said, "Was that what you wanted to see? Do you like my naked exposed butt?"

"Oh god, yes. That and your front were what I really wanted to see."

To return the favor, Pauline showed Peach her butt as well, even letting Peach grope her bottom. Peach and Pauline then started raking their fingernails through their own silky triangles, which where they would have a patch of hair.

Daisy stroked her fingers across her inner thighs and around her pink folds and Rosalina imitated Daisy's movements as the redhead princess giggled, "I know you want to see my naked pussy and play with it to your heart's content. You're very interested in this sexy little pubic mound down here between my legs."

Rosalina moaned, "Oh my god, it's so beautiful, like your breasts and butt cheeks."

Peach and Pauline sat their naked bottoms down on the desk while Daisy Rosalina sat on the floor, their legs were spread apart and they admired each other's dainty feet and they could feel their toes curl. With their vaginas at maximum exposure and arousal, the nude princesses and mayor continued gently running their fingers through their own vaginal openings as they happily watched each other do the same. Peach smiled at Pauline, "I guess we can't blame ourselves for wanting to be naked in public together and see each other's breasts, vaginas and buttocks. Mmm, it feels so good when we touch ourselves."

Pauline smiled back, "And look down here between my sexy long legs. My pussy gets all wet when I move my finger up and down, see?"

"Hee hee, mine too. You should let some citizen do these things to you, ones that are at least 18 years old."

Peach closed her eyes and started to moan, she had one hand between her legs and then moved the other hand up to her breast. She and Pauline kept rubbing, caressing, touching and moaning. It felt like they were about to have an orgasm in a second or two, but they wanted to wait a little, so they paused briefly.

While that went on, Daisy played with herself with one hands and fondled her breasts with her other hands while Rosalina did too, Daisy smiled at Rosalina, "Oh Ros, I'm so interested in your pussy. I love your pussy, I love your breasts, I love your whole naked body. You're really adorable."

Moaning, Rosalina smiled back, "You're adorable too, I love when the four of us stand nude in public in front of an audience and make absolutely no attempt to hide our nudity from anyone. I love when we make love in front of people more clothed than us."

Everyone's firm, round breasts and sensitive pussy folds were staring each other right in the face. Peach and Pauline just sat naked and let each other see everything, Daisy and Rosalina also let themselves be ogled by each other.

As they fucked themselves, Peach and Pauline reached out and caressed each other's cheeks and then Daisy and Rosalina reached out and touched each other's cheeks too. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were all completely nude and they just didn't want this moment to end. The four women remained naked, trying to make themselves climax as they reveled in the beauty their unclothed figures. Peach kissed Pauline on the lips and Daisy kissed Rosalina's lips too.

They then stood up, merely staring at each other's naked bodies and how amazing they looked, then Peach put her arms around Pauline's neck, Peach hugged Pauline and pressed her bare breasts against Pauline's equally bare boobs. Pauline hugged Peach back with arms around Peach's bare back, Pauline's hands found their way down her back and she grabbed Peach's beautiful butt cheeks. Next, Peach pressed her wet lips on Pauline's and enjoyed a deep passionate kiss. They were not intending to resist as they explored the inside of each other's mouth with their tongue.

Smiling at how Peach and Pauline were hugging and kissing naked, Daisy and Rosalina followed suit. First, Daisy moved her hands up and down Rosalina's bare body, she then wrapped her around Rosalina's waist and Rosalina wrapped her arms around Daisy's shoulders. Daisy caressed Rosalina's naked bottom as they kissed in their tender embrace.

As the two pairs of naked lesbian lovemakers made out nude, they fingered each other and their eyes were transfixed on each other as they all displayed their feminine charms. Sometimes, their legs would pop up and they would stop kissing for a second to look at their exposed vaginas that had no bushes, they saw each other lick their lips. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline all knew they were getting very turned on from all of the indecent exposure. Now, all of their clothes were left behind back at New Donk City Hall Plaza along with their boombox and they were all completely naked as a consequence.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline took their own hands and softly caressed each other's breasts with one hand while still fingering each other. The feeling of each other's hands on their bare breasts made their exposed nipples spring to attention as they started fondling each other's breasts and they all smiled at the effect it had on their nipples.

Because their beautiful bare butts were not covered up by any panties, they held each other closer and started caressing their bare behinds with the hands on their breasts. They rubbed their breasts together, still fingering each other's as they all slowly ran their finger up and down each other's sensitive butt cracks. All four of them moaned and said to each other that it made them tingle all over.

Pauline gently caressed Peach's butt crack with her soft fingertips and vice versa while Daisy and Rosalina also traced each other's butt cracks. Close to orgasm, they turned and kneeled in front of one another and their nipples were rubbing up against each other, butt fondling was arousing, but fingering resulted in everyone cumming.

They were all in in heaven. They said it before, but decided to say it again, the four of them loved being touched while naked in public.

Peach asked Pauline as she rested on Pauline's breasts, "Have you ever thought about legalizing public nudity?"

The mayor said, "Well, I actually have a few times, but never really went through with it."

Daisy and Rosalina told her, "We could start a petition to help you make it happen."

The brunette smiled, "That would be nice."


	7. Chapter 7

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline had a sexy private party at Peach's Castle, where Peach strips completely naked for Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline, while they enjoy seeing Peach strip. Then they touched Peach's naked body and examined her sexy figure. Once the others were completely naked too, Daisy hugged Peach from behind and pinched her butt, making the blonde giggle, "Boy, you like my butt, don't you, Daisy?"

Daisy smiled, "It's so cute, like you."

They all stood proudly with their hands on their hips, smiling at each other because of how beautiful they were, Rosalina then asked Peach, "I don't you're willing to masturbate?"

Peach replied, "Yes, I am, if you three will masturbate with me."

Rosalina smiled, "Ok."

The blonde flashed a cute smile and they all sat on their naked butts, they spread their legs so that their bare and dainty feet could touch each other. In their circle, Peach's right foot touched Daisy's left, Daisy's right touched Rosalina's left, Rosalina's right touched Pauline's left and Pauline's right foot touched Peach's left foot. They even used their toes to tickle each other a few times.

As they all put two fingers in their mouth and their vaginas, Peach said, "I can't believe we actually went naked in public and did lots of things in the nude."

Pauline giggled, "I know, right? Streaking on the streets, skinny dipping in the pool, streaking in the amusement park, Fossil Falls, Bubblaine, Isle Delfino, New Donk City and now this. There is nowhere I wouldn't express my love for you three."

After a while of masturbating for each other, Daisy walked towards Peach, who spread her legs wide open so Daisy could put her mouth there, Peach giggled, "Oh my god, Daisy. You're kissing and licking my beautiful vagina."

They both laughed a little, Daisy used her lips to pinch her clit and lick it with her tongue, Peach kept moaning softly, Daisy giggled back, "It's so sweet, like you."

Peach giggled as Daisy used her hands to rub her crotch, making the blonde moan more as Daisy kept alternating between rubbing and kissing her vagina. They stopped so they could kiss on the lips, Daisy beckoned Peach to grope her breasts, "Don't be shy."

The blonde was not shy at all, Peach squeezed Daisy's beautiful breasts and sucked on her nipples, making the redhead moan while she stroked Peach's hair. After a while, Daisy stopped her and sat down to let her vagina be fully exposed, saying to Peach, "Don't be nervous. Just stick that tongue out, right up to the clit. Right there."

As Peach licked her clit in slow circular strokes, the pleasure was making Daisy whisper, "You can also take those lips and pull them into your mouth."

She did, Peach used the lips on her face to kiss and pull at the lips on Daisy's cunt, the redhead giggled, "It's just like kissing, but with a pussy instead of a mouth."

Peach laughed and Daisy assured her, "You are an amazing lover, trying new things like public nudity and being talented with sex."

Daisy moaned as Peach kept performing cunnilingus, she would sometimes use her foot to stroke Peach's back, saying, "Yes. Nice and wet. Come here and let me taste my pussy on your lips."

They kissed on the lips again, the tomboy was savoring her pussy's taste, then instructed Peach, "Sit on your butt, get nice and close. You'll see what I'm doing."

Peach and Daisy crossed their legs so that Peach's left leg sat on Daisy's right and Daisy's left leg sat on Peach's right, the tomboy said, "Yes. Just like that."

Now they started rubbing their vaginas together, making Peach moan, "Oh my god."

It was so heartwarming to see Peach naked and moaning, Daisy smiled, "It's so sexy."

"Mm hmm."

"This is something just you and I can do."

"Uh huh."

They kept scissoring and tribbing, moaning as the pleasure built up between them, Daisy moaned, "Oh my god, that feels so good. It feels amazing."

"Yeeeesss."

"MMMM. Fill that hole."

They rubbed for several more seconds, then Daisy brought her face to Peach, smiling, "I figured you were gonna like that one."

Peach smiled back and they shared another passionate kiss, mouth to mouth. Meanwhile, Rosalina walked over to Pauline, they crossed their legs and Rosalina said to Pauline, "Put your fingers in your mouth and get them nice and wet."

Once they both did, Rosalina continued, "Put yours in my pussy and I'm gonna do the same."

They both fingered each other, making them moan a little louder, Rosalina moaned, "Yes. Oh my god!"

Pauline moaned, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Yes! Just like that, don't stop! Do it! Keep doing it!"

They fingered each other a bit more, until Rosalina and Pauline both let out a loud moan, Rosalina whispered, "Shit."

Rosalina was wet Pauline giggled at the space princess, making her ask, "Do you feel how wet I got?"

Pauline grinned, "It's all over my fingers."

Rosalina delicately sucked Pauline's fingers to taste her own wetness. Then, they were now rubbing their vaginas, just like how Peach and Daisy were doing it. Both Rosalina and Pauline were so aroused from seeing Peach and Daisy scissoring and Rosalina put a hand on Pauline's breast to fondle it for a few moments, then Pauline moved her chest to make her breasts jiggle and bounce wildly. They then threw their heads back to let out another loud moan. Rosalina said to her, "So sexy, lay back for a second."

With Pauline lying on her back, Rosalina planted very soft kisses on her neck, her chest, her stomach, her crotch, then back up to kiss Pauline on the lips, letting their tongues lick one another, Rosalina giggled, "Now stick your tongue out and enjoy my pussy."

Peach and Daisy looked at Rosalina sit on Pauline's face so the mayor could lick her clit, the blonde and redhead decided to do that too, so they stopped scissoring. Daisy lied down so Peach could put her pussy close to Daisy's face by sitting on her knees, Daisy got to licking, making Peach moan, "Oh my god, that's the perfect spot. Yes, right on that clit."

While Peach was being kissed and licked in her most private area, she groaned and moved her butt cheeks, gripping a buttock as Daisy kept licking, Peach breathed, "God, oh my."

After a few minutes, Peach stopped Daisy to say, "I'm gonna turn around so I can look at that beautiful body of yours."

Now they were in a 69, Peach was on top and saw Daisy's vagina and Daisy saw hers too, the redhead giggled, "What a sweet little pussy, so hot."

Daisy moaned when Peach stuck a nipple her cunt, "Oh my god. That's so good, use those fingers however you want."

The blonde woman took the nipple out and fingered Daisy, moaning, "Keep going, keep going. Oh yeah!"

"Oh god! Ah! Ah!"

"OOHHH! Fuck you, feel my fingers!"

"That feels so good!"

They both fingered each other at the same time, Peach asked, "Is that the spot?"

"Yes..."

Peach was told by Daisy, "Yes, right there! Cum with me! OOOOHHHHH YEAH!"

They came and both daid in unison to each other, "Oh, that hit the spot."

As Peach and Daisy cuddled on the ground, Rosalina sat right behind Pauline, fingering her from behind, giggling, "I think there's another orgasm in there."

Pauline giggled, "There might be."

"Let's find out."

Rosalina fingered Pauline fiercely and rapidly, repeating the words, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Pauline climaxed and her knees felt like jelly. Rosalina turned her around to kiss her and then put them in a 69 as well, Rosalina was on top and Pauline was on the bottom, Rosalina groped Pauline's butt as the mayor gave her the double whammy, fingering her cunt and kissing her pink folds, making Rosalina moan louder and making her cum in a matter of seconds. Finally spent, Rosalina moved her body so they could face each other, they kissed one more time and snuggled.

After recovering their stamina, Peach said to everyone, "Being naked in public was fun, but we should keep the nudity to ourselves for a little while."

Daisy agreed, "True, we don't want to end up in too much trouble."

Rosalina said, "What do you gals feel like doing next time?"

Pauline answered, "We'll think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy then asked her friends, "I was thinking, why don't we show off our hot bodies in public one last time before taking a break?"

Peach said, "Sure. No problem."

The next day, the four women issued flyers all around the Mushroom Kingdom detailing the event. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline would do stripteases and dance in the nude, Peach issued warnings to the kingdom saying only to come if over 18 and comfortable with nudity while also saying that would be the last time they would naked for a while. Peach's Castle was where the event would take place, the four women that were not yet naked saw from the roof that all of guests were over 18. Then, Peach was hugged from behind by Daisy, the blonde asked, "Are you ready, Daisy?"

"Is everyone else?"

"I'm sure they are."

Rosalina hugged Pauline from behind, kissing her neck as the brunette stopped her, "Not yet, Rosalina. First, we need to get naked."

Peach looked at the crowd, Mario, Luigi were nowhere to be found. She didn't want to them to freak out from seeing what she was doing behind their backs.

Almost ready to show off their bodies, they all stood on the roof as Peach addressed her watchers, "Thank you all for coming. We're sort of going to stop committing any public nudity for a little bit, so make this time count, everyone."

Everyone cheered and clamored as the four women played a sexy song and started stripping, first with their crowns tossing them to their audience, along with their shoes and socks.

As people got into fist fights over grabbing their articles of clothing, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline took off their dresses, twirled them around and threw them into the crowd, everyone immediately flailed around each other trying to get their hands on the dress.

Finally, the four women took off their bras and then their panties. When the undergarment landed in the audience's vicinity, that was when their scuffling got the most violent with tug of wars, pulling and yanking all around. Their bras and underwears were ripped to shreds and people sniffed the pieces they could get.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were now completely naked in front of everyone. Everyone now all stared at their breasts and vaginas as the four nudies stood proudly on the roof. It was restful and certainly empowering for them to be able to stand naked and tall on the roof, show off the goods and put on a sexy show for everyone.

They all looked at each other's naked bodies, admiring how big their breasts were, the cute pink nipples, the healthy stomachs, the round bare bottoms, their hairless vaginas, sexy long legs and their dainty feet as everyone cheered. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline felt like whole new women, ones who would never be afraid of what anybody thought of them again, ones who could get naked and dance very sexily to a crowd of any size without trepidation or stage fright. The whole audiences admired their bare breasts and the exposed cheeks of their butts.

Naked, Peach hugged Daisy, arms around Daisy's neck as Daisy's arms wrapped around Peach's back, the blonde whispered, "Oh my god, look at us. We're so wild, brave and sexy because we went naked in public for all of these adoring fans."

Daisy whispered, "Too bad they'll miss it for some time."

As they hugged, Rosalina also hugged Pauline with her arms around Pauline's waist while the mayor had her arms around Rosalina's shoulders. All four of them would occasionally sneak some inappropiate touches, like nipple pinching and butt slapping. They were all naked and proud of their own nude bodies and each other's.

Soon, everyone was subject to seeing lesbian sex on the castle roof, Peach sat down and opened her legs, Daisy was confronted by a close-up of her cunt lips. Daisy giggled, "I like your vagina."

Peach reached down and spread her cunt lips slightly to expose her pink hood and clit while pointing at it, instructing her, "Just go right in here whever you're ready."

The tomboy diddled her clit for a few seconds, then stopped, saying, "Surely you wouldn't prefer to do that."

The blonde scurried up to pin Daisy down, lie on her and kiss her right nipple as she whispered, "I could just kiss your boobs and vagina all day as you play with yourself."

It wasn't really a question and Peach was already slowly sliding down Daisy, who said, "Please."

Peach repositioned herself by sliding down, leaning in and giving Daisy's pussy a tentative lick, it was nice, she smelled good, there was no funny taste. She loved the way Daisy's naked body shuddered in reaction. The tomboy held her breath as she saw Peach's head duck down, anticipating the touch of her tongue and when it came, she shivered with pleasure. Daisy tried not to react too much, afraid to break the spell, but she couldn't help that first shudder and gasp. While fingering her, Peach also moved her body on top of Daisy in 69 so she could reach her vagina finger her back.

Meanwhile, Rosalina had Pauline lie on her back and was enjoying giving Pauline pleasure, it was really exciting. The blonde wanted to be more intimate with her than she had been last time, she wanted to be a little dirty as she lapped at Pauline's pussy with relish. Pauline's eyes were closed, her beautiful naked lover was licking her pussy. The naked mayor felt like she was in heaven, she knew she wanted this. Rosalina wanted her and vice versa. Pauline could even admit to herself that she was a lesbian because every touch and kiss from Rosalina was exquisite pleasure, she couldn't imagine feeling like this with a man. Pauline was soon subjected to Rosalina being on top of her in another 69 and was able to finger the space princess.

Daisy moaned as Peach had settled into a steady rhythm lapping at Daisy's clit, knowing instinctively how to give the redhead pleasure. At first, Peach had just held her labia apart gently to expose her pussy, but now she slipped two fingers deep inside, feeling Daisy's hot vagina grip her fingers. Peach slowly ground her hand against Daisy, pinching her labia between her thumb and third finger as she gently finger fucked her naked lover.

At the same time, Pauline was close, she could feel the climax welling inside her, her hips moved involuntarily to meet Rosalina's mouth and fingers, not forcefully, but in harmony with one another.

Their breaths were coming in gasps, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline could feel their whole naked bodies yearning for the release that was coming fast.

When it arrived, they couldn't stop the raw, animal groan that burst from their throats, "Awwww, fuck!"

Then, they felt her insides melt and flush with heat when their climaxes arrived, feeling their pussies gush with hot wetness that covered each other's hands and chins. Their cum was hot and deliciously erotic, but didn't really taste of anything.

The crowd went wild as they four nudists laid silent for a few moments. Everyone was breathing hard and rested on their back, they could notice the rising and falling of their torsos, savoring the moment and admiring each other's beautiful body at close range. Perfect sized breasts with cute little nipples. They also admired each other's hourglass figures.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline stood up, took a bow and blew kisses to everyone as they left. Then, they all promised themselves and each other that they would be naked in public together again real soon.

THE END


End file.
